1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recognition systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for user recognition to grant access to computer systems using charged coupled device (CCD) cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems often have password-based recognition systems for identifying the user and their authorization to access the system. The passwords are generally user selected and provide a xe2x80x9cwhat you knowxe2x80x9d type strategy to access the system, i.e., if you know the password you can access the system. These password systems are relatively unreliable because the user may disclose it to anyone else, either intentionally or unintentionally, so they may access the particular computer system and/or service provided by the same. In addition, a user may write down his password so as to not forget it, thereby providing the opportunity for anyone to find and use it. A password is easily learned by actual disclosure or by being viewed by another while the user is typing it in to access the system. Thus, it is clear that a written password is a large security risk as it may provide several people with access to a system that only one person has been authorized to use.
A more secure recognition system focuses on who the user is, i.e., characteristics of the user, as opposed to what the user knows. It would therefore be preferable to provide a recognition system that is not based on what the user knows, but rather is based on who the user is.
One example of a method of determining who the user is, is fingerprint identification systems. These systems require the user to place their finger or hand on a dedicated scanner which will scan the finger or handprint of the individual and compare the scanned print with those stored in memory. Upon approval of the scanned print, the user will be provided access to the computer system. It is understood that that the level of access provided may be limited or tailored to the specific individual.
Other known systems utilize a single camera that takes a two-dimensional image of the user""s face and compares it with stored 2-D images in memory. For example, a system based on Connectix QuickCam is not capable of seeing a 3-dimensional object and therefore are limited to 2-dimensional applications. Thus, it is apparent that the primary drawback of such security system is that it must be capable of handling a 2-D photograph of the authorized user.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a user recognition system that is capable of using 3-dimensional models of the user, and would therefor provide a more secure system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method by which the user""s identity is recognized by the system being accessed without requiring the user to input a password.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for recognizing a user""s identity for enabling access to a computer system that is based on a who the user is rather than what the user knows (i.e., an input password).
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the method for recognizing a user of the present invention wherein at least two 2-dimensional still images of the user are obtained from at least two different angles of view. A 3-dimensional model of the user""s face is then generated using the obtained images and the user""s facial shape is determined using the generated 3-dimensional model. The determined facial shape is compared with user profile information stored in memory. The user profile information includes data relating to the facial shape of authorized users. The comparison with the stored user profile information results in a determination as to whether the determined facial shape matches the profile information stored in the memory. Access to the system is granted when it is determined that the obtained facial shape information matches that of a stored authorized user""s profile.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.